


a sickness so incredible

by manzido



Series: techno has problems [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Death, LMAO, Massacre, Murder, Violence, help (me), how do i do this, i want to demonitize, imagine betaing couldnt be me, phil is just mentioned, techno has some real problems, technoblade loses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzido/pseuds/manzido
Summary: techno snaps and loses it. ???or where sir pig commits mass murder.
Relationships: None
Series: techno has problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 304





	a sickness so incredible

**Author's Note:**

> TAGS TAGS TAGS  
> that's me telling you to go read the tags cause there's a lot of violence in this, death too 
> 
> i can't believe i-
> 
> n e ways.... enjoy ?

Techno held the crimson-stained diamond sword in his hands, the blood steadily dripping onto the green at his feet.

He wasn't sure how many he killed- how many lay at his feet to rot. No matter the number, it was not enough. It never would be.

The want, the _need_ , to kill was hard to resist.

It gave a great feeling that he later hated loving.

It was the simple way the cracks in the earth filled, a mesmerizing red puddle laying where nothing else could. Or how fear showed in the eyes of his victims, a scream bubbling in their throats only to be cut short by his blade. It was what he craved!

It filled him with such bloodlust that he couldn't break himself from, there was no way to stop. Before he could even notice, he was too far gone. What was left of his sanity diminishing into nothing.

So when he plunged his glowing sword into someone's chest he felt no remorse.

In a world of kill or be killed, those were the rules.

Currently, Techno stood in a field of tall grass, cackling at the corpses that lay around. They actually thought they were _safe?_ Pathetic.

The grass was no longer a pleasant green, instead a raging red. Dozens of bodies lay stacked against each other, a mix of men, women...children. He didn't hesitate, not at all. Death doesn't discriminate and neither did he. Simple mortal lives spent on his own amusement, used to fuel his ever-burning fire.

Ignoring the urge to kill seemed impossible. Especially with the constant voices in his head screaming at him to _fucking_ _do it._ And he did, so, so many times.

In the end, it did not matter, who lives, who dies. An entire village being slaughtered was nothing new, not all. He, just like the monsters, lurked at night in search of prey. He knew what he was, he had long accepted it. A fucking monster. A beast from the depths of the nether that killed on sight. The only difference was the little control he had maintained throughout the years, also the control he had lost within the last few hours. There was no gold to soothe his nerves or calm him down and make him forget. What remained were those instincts he's had since he was in the bastions.

It was disappointing to think the work Phil had done to help him was gone.

But was that really important right now? Would it make any difference?

The half-piglin took a few steps forward, slightly raising his sword as he approached his next victim. A blonde-haired woman cowered on the ground with her hands pushed out in front of her in some sort of surrender. A barely audible chuckle slipped out of his mouth at her pleas, it was of no use. Techno stared at the sword between his hands with crazed eyes, it beautifully glimmering with enchantments only he knew.

At least this woman could see such a thing before she met its end.

He raised the blade over his head and pulled it down diagonally, the woman's head toppling from her shoulders. The rest of her body met the dirt, the dark red blood seeping into the dirt. It was a clean-cut, one he could say he was proud of.

The sword was shoved into the sling at his waist as he began the walk back to the village. A sickening sense of pride filled him walking through, a wonderful sight he might look at in disgust once he came down from his high. What he felt in the present was more important, and it was nothing but joy.

What remained of the village itself was a sight to behold.

Bright fires raged throughout the diminishing town, absolutely destroying everything in its path. Smells of burnt flesh and wood filled the air, the metallic smell overcome by smoke. The smoke itself was sure to catch the attention of those around if it hadn't already- he needed to leave but he couldn't.

There was nothing to fear. There was no one to fear. Anyone who crossed his path would face the same fate the previous residents of the village had.

Techno allowed himself to drop in front of a tree for just a moment. A nice, quiet, peaceful moment he could enjoy without interference, all possible distractions gone. To just watch as the blaze overcame the village while stifling a few coughs.

He really needed to just let himself go like this every once in a while.

But he also really needed to get out of there.

He stood and took one last glance at the destruction he caused. Then turned the other way and began to follow the road where ever it decided to take him. A part of him longed for home, to see Phil and talk to the man about it all while the other simply wanted more. More chaos, to bring havoc where he went. No matter his state of mind, it was always difficult to remain 100% in control. It was probably the reason he could be tipped so easily into a certain mindset. Maybe it was the reason he was so unpredictable in battle and why he excelled. Or why he preferred anarchy and the destruction of any real government.

Who knew, to be honest. Cause he didn't fucking know.

After an hour or so, the feeling left, leaving him empty.

Techno groaned as the real world returned. The numbness went away, replacing it with nothing but hatred toward himself. It wasn't about the killing, that- it was normal, or as normal as it could be.

How did he allow it to become that bad? He didn't remember the build-up to the day's events, it was just so... it seemed so-

Once he thought about it for a moment, he realized how _great_ it felt.

Maybe that's what seemed so wrong. Instead of having neither positive nor negative feelings towards it all, they were strictly positive.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hope that was not absolute trog s h i t
> 
> tyty <3
> 
> mc is too good


End file.
